Typically, vehicular trim components, such as a rotating armrest assembly, may comprise a storage bin that rotates from a generally horizontal, in-use position to a generally vertical, stowed position. For example, the armrest assembly may be rotated from approximately 0° at the horizontal position to a position greater than or equal to approximately 90° at the vertical position. The storage bin typically comprises a decorative top cover that functions as a pivotal lid for the storage bin. When the armrest assembly is rotated to the generally vertical, stowed position, a latch assembly that retains the top cover to the storage bin may be undesirably triggered, resulting in the pivotal deployment of the top cover and the evacuation of items that are stored in the storage bin.
In order to overcome this problem, conventional gravity-actuated mechanisms have been proposed. Essentially, the gravity-actuated mechanisms “lockout” the latch assembly when the armrest assembly is positioned towards a vertical orientation as explained above. For example, two known approaches that have been previously employed include either a “free part,” such as a locking ball or barrel, or a pivoting mechanism, such as a pendulum.
Although adequate for most situations, the conventional free part mechanisms inherently include undesirable noise and rattle problems when rocked in a free part housing. In addition, the conventional free part mechanisms may not engage and lockout the latch assembly until the armrest assembly is in a nearly vertical position at approximately 90°. Further, if the free part or the associated free part housing includes design imperfections on its respective surface, the free part may be hindered from properly engaging the latch assembly. Even further, if the free part does not properly sit in its optimally designed locked position, the latch assembly may not be engaged until the armrest assembly is pivoted past approximately 90° at the generally vertical, stowed position.
Although adequate for most situations, the conventional pivoting pendulum mechanism requires the addition of several parts, such as, at least a pushbutton actuator, a latch plate, a latch, a bias spring, a locking post, and a latch slide that includes the pendulum, resulting in increased design issues, production time, and cost.
Thus, a need exists for an improved latch lockout that reduces production time, cost, and parts, while also reducing noise and providing an early engagement of the latch assembly associated with the top cover as the armrest assembly is orientated from the generally horizontal, in-use position to the generally vertical, stowed position.